Harry Potter and The FBI
by Sassenach
Summary: Harry Potter Meets the FBI from the TV series The X-Files
1. Introductions at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the FBI!  
  
1.1 Part one: Scully's Introduction to Hogwarts  
  
"You sure you are looking for this child?" Dumbledore asked Scully  
  
"Yes, Sir I have been sent out here to find this child." She eyed the silvery haired wizard, as he looked back at her over his half moon glasses. "He is great danger." She said  
  
"You are muggle. Aren't you not?" he asked.  
  
"Mug-a-what?" she was perplexed over this new word.  
  
"Muggle, non magic folk." Dumbledore said. "Looking from your attire you are a non witch." He looked at her quizzically wanted to know how a Muggle can see this castle.  
  
Scully gulped some air, breathed in and said, " Remind me to get a dictionary.'  
  
"Yes, we have those but only for Witches and wizards. What do you want with Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
Scully pulled out all the stops, "Harry, is a very important person isn't he? I am on an assignment from the FBI to find this kid. He is the only connection left between another boy who has great powers, his name is Gibson Praise have you heard of him?" Scully asked.  
  
Then she pulled out a second envlope passed it to him; Dumbledore opened it, read the contents. "You say this child posses powers which are not human but alien. How could that be? Gibson Praise is not an alien!" Dumbledore said.  
  
'Sir, it is there, Gibson Praise and Harry Potter are able to hear things and have great powers. I am on a case to find this Harry Potter and get him into safety." She said.  
  
"Harry is a wizard, not a alien, and he is in great danger.' Dumbledore said.  
  
Then the office door opened, it was Severus Snape who wanted to speak with him. "A staff meeting in 30 minutes…" He looked inside the office saw a muggle sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Severus Snape, meet Dana Scully!" Dumbledore introduced them.  
  
"Hi!" Snape said.  
  
"Hi! Nice meeting you." Scully said  
  
Snape didn't wait around and left the office.  
  
"Severus Snape doesn't like Muggles." Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Yes, I gathered." She said.  
  
"Severus is very overly protective with Harry Potter. He cares for him a lot." He took one longer look at the boy who was also in question before he spoke again.  
  
"Who is after Gibson Praise?" he asked.  
  
Scully had to think about this one, it was a very tricky question, she pondered what was the best answer."His creator." She said.  
  
"What has happened to this boy?" he asked her.  
  
"He wrote to my friend who is also in hiding because of his great abilities and said they/him are back and coming to get him. We were told he lives here in England." Scully told Dumbledore.  
  
"The great lord is very mysterious. He could have sent you here to kill Harry Potter." Dumbledore wasn't sure to believe Scully.  
  
"Yes, my friend warned me about that too, you are very overly protective with this boy. But I have read reports, did my research, and read that he has stopped the Dark Lord from killing Harry four times. Gibson Praise has out run death several times. He can hear your thoughts, and he can tell you your every move before you do it." Scully said.  
  
Dumbledore had to think about this. "I have a meeting to attend to in a few minutes I mustn't be late. Will you follow me?" Dumbledore got up and led the way for Scully to follow him.  
  
She followed him down the stairs he whispered in her ear, watch out for that one step it is magical and you could fall threw it. She avoided the step as ordered and they entered the Great Hall most of the teachers where there waiting for their lunch including Snape.  
  
"Severus, can you come here?" Dumbledore said.  
  
He walked up to Scully and Dumbledore. "Can you take Dana to see Professor Trelawney. It is most important she sees her immediately.  
  
Severus nodded his head in agreement. "This way shall we?' He led the way Scully followed and watched him walk his cloak swaying behind him. He led her up a bunch of stairs about seven flights of them before they even got to the top of the North Tower. "So how do they do it?"  
  
"Most kids learn after their first year of Divination to not take this class ever again. Besides the long hall up to the top of this tower, Professor Trelawney predictions can bore you to tears." He looked at Scully and thought not to bother her with his explanations.  
  
At the top of a tightly spiraling staircase, a silver stepladder led to a circular trapdoor in the ceiling, and the room where Professor Trelawney lived. Scully coughed from inhaling the smoke and sweet sent of perfume. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the smoky lighted room.  
  
A soft voice spoke out, "Severus, nice to see you. Please, do sit down and stay awhile." A white ghostly of a female appears out of the darkness. "You must be Dana Scully. What is troubling you my dear? Your aura is a very dark grey. Not good!" She got closer to Scully and stood in front of her. She pulled out a crystal ball, and looked into it.  
  
"Dearie, you are very troubled. Your son he is missing." She looked at Scully and continued, 'You seem to be fearful of what has happened to him…"Scully couldn't hear her any more. She went into a trance state, and her eyes rolled back, screaming her son's name. "WILLIAM, WILLIAM! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM! MULDER NO!"  
  
Scully woke up in a very strange looking place, she looked around and calmed down, and she was in a hospital bed. Was it all a dream? She thought to herself. It had to be; she can't remember how she got here. There was some noise outside her curtain wondered if that was the doctor. A nurse opened the curtain to reveal Dumbledore and McGonagall who were very concerned for her safety.  
  
"Dana dear, you have had a bad spell. You passed out in Professor Trelawney's room! Screaming about William." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"I thought I was dreaming, my son, she knows about my son." Scully's eyes filled with tears. She just wanted her only child back.  
  
"You said something about a Mulder. Who is he?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"My partner from the FBI. But it wasn't he who took my son." Scully said.  
  
What happened the night your son disappeared?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows. That night ran through her mind like it was yesterday. "I was about to take a nap, I put my child down for a nap around 3:30pm. He was fast a sleep. I took the opportunity to get some rest myself. I had a bad dream. I was in a corn field it was almost dark. Some guy was speaking about his time has come. There was a kid; he looked hurt, no dead. Then I looked a bit farther, saw a younger boy who was tied up in a chair. He looked scared. He kept still and quite. I looked around and all these dark men started to appear from the dark. I don't think they could see me. The boy on the ground wasn't moving, I think he was really dead. I reached down to touch his arm to find a pulse but nothing happened.  
  
More of those dark men in cloaks came out of the dark. Then this Dark man saw me for the first time looked at me in a puzzled sort of way. 'You there, he said, your son must die too.' That was it, I awoke to my baby's cry. Ran to the bedroom, he wasn't in his cradle. I looked out my bedroom window. I ran to my apartment door, took a look outside, it was still light. But my son wasn't anywhere to be found. He was kidnapped!  
  
That was it." Scully looked tired and was about to cry.  
  
"When, what date was this?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"June 24th just a few months ago." She sobbed through her tears. 


	2. The Missing FBI Agent

Disclaimers: I have no connection with Chris Carter or JK Rowling. I am merely creating a crossover fanfic of my two favorites past times. This fic follows the plot line of The X-files, if you haven't had the chance to see any of season 9 in the X-Files pre-warned that there could be some major spoilers ahead. I have set this story right after book four, "The Goblet and Fire." If you haven't read this book then I do recommend for you to read it before you read this fanfiction. There could be some mild course language. PS, if you are a Shipper for Mulder and Scully it will not be in this fic.  
  
  
  
1.1 Part two: Missing FBI Agent  
  
Agent Doggett was worried that he will never see Scully ever again. He was driving furiously along the winding road away from where Hogwarts was supposed to be. He rubbed his hands threw his very short hair. He wasn't sure what to believe. Dana was there one minute and gone the next. He then pulls his car off the road staring at the one place where Scully said she was in her dream.  
  
"Can't you see it Doggett?' Scully was in awe of this huge castle that stood in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, Dana, a whole bunch of rubble." He was sure that they went down the wrong road. He couldn't see what Scully saw.  
  
"It's beautiful!" She sounded very excited.  
  
"Dana, there's nothing there. We must have went the wrong way." Doggett was angry with her.  
  
"You don't see it?" She asked him.  
  
" No, nothing but smoldering boulders and rubbish. I want to turn around and leave." Doggett walked away from Scully.  
  
"Wait for me! I want to walk a bit farther." She walked on but noticed that Doggett didn't follow her.  
  
Doggett turned around he didn't see Scully she was gone. "AGENT SCULLY? SCULLY!" he panicked his partner isn't anywhere to be found.  
  
Doggett got out of his rental car, and looked into an empty field. He didn't understand how it happened. Where did she go? Why didn't scully return when she said she would? He had many questions running through his head.  
  
Agent Doggett stood in front where Scully had that dream about Harry and Lord Voldemort. He stared at the old farmhouse where Lord Voldemort stayed; he was drawn to it. He wasn't sure what to believe should he go to the house? He had no way of knowing of what went on in that field. He just wanted to find Scully's baby, William needs his mother and soon. Time was running out. Doggett had to find him or Lord Voldemort will kill him to grow even stronger.  
  
Doggett hasn't been working that long in the X-Files he had no idea what to do next. He has never lost an Agent or a friend due to a case. He must get back into his car and drive to the police. There was no way he was going to find Agent Scully without any help. He got back into the car, and sped away from the farmhouse but he didn't know that Lord Voldemort was watching and waiting for his return.  
  
Doggett reached the police station he had to wait for someone to take his statement. They weren't really busy but they made him wait non-the less. "Agent Doggett?" A short and stubby man came out of his office. He was balding on top of his head, had a bushy mustache, and he was dressed in a very simple suit. "I am Fredrick McTavish. What I can do for you?"  
  
Agent Doggett followed McTavish into his private office. "Please, sit down. Would you like something to drink?" McTavish was in a good mood.  
  
"Yes, please could I get coffee, black." Doggett sat in his chair directly across from McTavish's desk. His office was like any other police officer's office, tons of photos of family members and personal trinks cluttering his shelves. McTavish said something into the intercom and a very nice girl comes in with a tray with biscuits and coffee.  
  
"Please, help yourself. So, what can I do for you Mr. –"  
  
"Doggett!" I am on a case here from the United States FBI, and my partner vanished with out a trace. I can't seem to find her." Doggett said in a hurry.  
  
"You said your partner is missing?" McTavish wasn't sure if he heard Doggett right. "Maybe you should explain yourself from the beginning."  
  
"OK, I am on a case from the United States FBI." He held out his badge to show McTavish. "We are on a case to find her missing baby. He was kidnapped over two months ago from her home. And the only lead we have to go on is he might be here in England." Doggett tried to make his statement sound right.  
  
"You and your partner, married?" he asked Doggett  
  
"No, FBI partner, Agent Dana Scully!" He was angry.  
  
"You have a photo of what this partner looks like?" McTavish asked.  
  
Doggett had one on him. He pulled it out. A much younger version of Scully, he has to get an update of her picture. He slides it across the desk, and McTavish picked it up.  
  
He looked at it for a long time. Jotted notes about what Scully looks like. "You haven't seen her?" he asked Doggett.  
  
"That's what I have been telling you. LOOK! I want to find my partner; she needs to find her son. We have very little time left before he is dead." Doggett had that angry look in his dark eyes.  
  
"How many hours? We can't do a missing person's report till they have been missing for nearly 24 hours." He told Doggett.  
  
"Yes, I know that, I am a FBI agent, who used to work in the police force, and a former Marine. Just help me find my partner." Doggett said in an angry voice.  
  
"What do you mean before he is dead?" McTavish was now concerned for the baby than Doggett's partner.  
  
"Finally we are getting some where. My partner's son is in danger; we got a note from someone (no fingerprints), but traced the postage to England. Now we are here trying to locate Dana's son." Doggett put his empty coffee cup down on a coaster so he could free up his hands. And fidgeted with his thumbs, he was beginning to feel a bit nervous around McTavish because he knew that McTavish wasn't so sure about Doggett's case.  
  
McTavish looked over this very bizarre case. "Ok, come back tomorrow and fill out a missing person's report. And contact your boss. Notify him about the disappearance of your partner. I will then find out what I can do to help you find this missing baby."  
  
"OK, so I can't do anything till tomorrow? There is no time for us to waste. Can't you speed the missing person's paperwork up so I can find my partner?" He knew what the answer would be, but it was worth a shot.  
  
McTavish shook his head no, and said he would do anything to help Doggett with his case. 


End file.
